herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Mandel
Dan is the villain protagonist/anti-hero of the animated series, Dan Vs.. He can also have protagonistic moments, despite being such a rude and selfish character. He is a guy who seems angry and bitter, but deep down, he's just really sensitive. Dan can't get past the small things that bug most people. But while they just deal with it, he plans revenge as he sees fit. Taking everything personally, he believes the entire world is out to get him. Dan will stop at nothing to make sure he settles the score even if his win is pointless, even if it costs him more than he gets out of it. Dan can be selfish, as he doesn't really care what happens to others. In Dan Vs. Dan*, when he allowed the fake Dan to be arrested in his location. Despite his bad tendencies, Dan has a few moments of his nice qualities also. He loves his kitten, Mr. Mumbles, and because of his friendship with Chris he will either help him or go back for him if he has to, although he doesn't seem to mind being just as mean to him as he is everyone else, if not meaner on occasion. Even though he treats Chris poorly, he does care about him and has helped him out a few times, if grudgingly. Personality Dan is a very harsh and mean person who doesn't care about anyone but himself. However, he really loves his kitten. He's a jerk as his shirt implies. Even then he has rare "nice" moments, such as releasing all the animals from the animal shelter before he blew it up, or when he helped the librarian when he wanted a man to be "taken care of" in Dan Vs. New Mexico (although it is accidently accomplished when the target is run over by a bus), and the time when he told Hortense at Burgerphile to do what she wanted to do because she helped him with his strike. He even started a relationship with her, but they broke it off when she was promoted and had to move, even though she would only be moving thirty minutes away. He seemed saddened by this, but recovered by the next episode. He is very fond of his car, even though it is in terrible shape. In fact, many of his revenge schemes were caused beecause someone did something to his car, whether intentionally or not. He has said that he loves his car and if he has grandchildren he will sell it to them (his plan for grandchildren being tricking a woman into marrying him, making her have kids and then making those kids have kids). Dan is a born leader as seen in Dan Vs. The Fancy Restaurant where he and Elise start a french food revolution between the cooks and dungeon people. Chris has also stated that Dan has a terrible memory, "He's like an angry goldfish." (Goldfish can only remember the last 8 seconds.) According to Chris, he "has a very strange patchwork of knowledge, it's anyone's guess as to what he knows about any given topic." He then demonstrated this by asking Dan who carved Mt. Rushmore and where it is located. Dan knew who carved it but didn't know which state it was in. He has been shown to be very knowledgeable about many things yet quite ignorant of others. He's also very persistent, - which, depending on the circumstances, can be either a help or a hindrance. Appearance Dan is a light skinned man with messy/shaggy black hair. He may even be going bald from all the anger and stress he has to deal with. When shown closely his eyes are green and he has a small goatee with little stubble. His outfit is very plain, consisting of a black tee-shirt with the word, "JERK" in bold print. He wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. Heroic Deeds Season 1 *''The Wolfman'' - Defeated the Wolfman by shooting him in the buttocks with a bow and arrow after the Wolfman scratched his car. *''The Ninja'' - Saved Elise from getting killed by the ninja. *''The Dentist'' - Stopped Dr. Pullum from taking over the world. *''The Animal Shelter'' - Helped Chris get in the hospital by getting rid of another patient and replacing him with Chris, not only that, but he seemed to be very concerned about Chris's well being. He also saved Mr. Mumbles and all the other animals from the animal shelter. *''The Fancy Resturant'' - Saved the enslaved workers from Chef Puree. *''Elise's Parents'' - Saved Elise's parents from getting killed by the mafia, it's a tad pointless though since the whole thing was his fault. *''Technology'' - Saved Chris and Elise from getting neutralized by Barry Ditmer, Hiram and Ilsa. *''The Beach'' - Saved Chris from garbage haulers on the trash boat. *''The Magician'' - Stopped Magnifico from stealing things anymore and proved him to be fake. *''The Lemonade Stand Gang'' - Stopped a thuggish gang of delinquents known as the Lemonade Stand Gang. Season 2 *''The Gym'' - Defeated Chad and his henchmen and saved Chris and Elise. *''The Dinosaur'' - Showed empathy to a child about his lost dog. *''The Neighbors'' - Before the cockroachess came in and ruined their house, he seemed to be genuinely kind towards them. *''Golf'' - Helped Elise get Chris back from golf. *''Chris'' - He spared Chris's life after defeating him. *''Wild West Town'' - Helped a town rise up against a corrupt cop. Season 3 *''The Boss'' - Rescued Chris and stopped the Boss. *''The Family Cruise'' - He helped the family escape from the cruise instructors jail, again, a tad pointless since it was all his fault in the first place, and he admitted to many of his wrong-doings. *''Jury Duty'' - Proved an innocent man on trial to actually be innocent, though; it was a tad short lived since it turned out that Dan was the guilty one all along. *''The Superhero'' - Stopped Terrifi-Guy from causing any more damage to the city. *''Summer Camp'' - Revealed that he saved Chris and the other kids from the evil scoutmaster and bullies. Trivia *As shown in Dan Vs. Dan ''and ''Dan Vs. Burgerphile, Dan is lactose-intolerant. Eating cheese or milk based products makes him roll around on the floor clenching his stomach in pain. *In'' Dan Vs. Baseball,'' Dan mentions he's been hit with tear gas so many times it doesn't affect him anymore. *Mr. Mumbles is a girl cat and he acknowledges it as a girl. He named her before he knew her gender, and didn't find out she was a girl until several episodes after he adopted her, but still calls her Mr. Mumbles anyway. *In'' Dan Vs. Elise's Parents'', Don reveals that Dan was Chris's best man in Chris and Elise's wedding by saying, "I remember his best man speech where he tells us that marriage is a big scam." *It is shown that Dan does not like to be called angry, it's shown that in Dan vs. Dan ''and ''Dan Vs. Technology, that whenever someone calls him angry, he starts yelling "Who's angry!?" and he puts his hands into a strangling motion. *Chris is indeed stronger than Dan, but Dan can keep up with Chris through sheer determination and insanity. Gallery 426461_308422852553023_366135470_n.jpg|Dan with the Imposter Dan. Dan Closeup.jpg|Closeup of Dan. danvs_dancing.png|Dan dancing with Elise. Jerk.jpg|Dan's shirt logo. Utalkfunny.jpg|Dan talking to Hortense. Dan's Lost Temper.png|Dan losing his temper. Dan's Alter-Ego.jpg|Dan disguised as his alter-ego, Biff Wellington. Dan & Mumbles.png|Dan holding Mr. Mumbles. Category:Anti Hero Category:Dan Vs. Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Humans Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Important Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Male Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Heroic Hypocrites Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Robot Pilots Category:Good Darkness Category:True Neutral Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Anti Villains Category:Super Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Vigilante Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villain's Crush Category:Outright Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroes who lose their temper